


Close to Me

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch is on holiday but he's forgotten a few essential items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



It had been a long flight and Mitch was regretting wearing his contacts for the entire flight, the last thing he wanted was to have to wear his glasses for the entire holiday. Especially since it was the first time that he and Alex were going away on holiday together. A proper holiday, not just a race weekend where they snuck into each other's rooms.

He took his contacts out and chucked them in the bin before putting some eye drops in. He then hopped into the shower to join Alex, thankful that it was so small so that he could see every bit of Alex properly.

"Your eyes are all pink," Alex said, staring at them closely before diving in for a kiss.

"Thanks, ace." Mitch's sarcasm was thick but he'd seen them himself, they really did look awful.

"Anytime, baby." Alex admired the way the water flowed over Mitch's tanned, toned body, he looked amazing when he was wet.

"Don't you have better things to do with that mouth?" Mitch's smile had Alex dropping to his knees, kissing his way down the fluffy trail of chest hair that lead directly to his big thick cock.

Alex loved the feeling of Mitch's hands in his hair; he could tell how frustrated he was, how close to coming he was just from how he held him. As he kissed his way along Mitch's cock, he could feel his fingers twisting in his hair, willing him to get on with it, to allow him the warmth of his lips. The water running over his lips made it feel even more sensual and Alex wrapped his lips around the tip, smiling to himself as Mitch let out a string of obscenities, a plea for more.

He teased the tip with his tongue as he felt Mitch's grip get tighter, pushing his head, trying to encourage him to take more of him into his mouth, but Alex liked to tease him. He wouldn't take more until he was begging for it, in words.

"Oh, Alex, please, I'm not going to last much longer."

Alex grinned at the sound of Mitch getting desperate, he took the rest of his cock into his mouth, his tongue massaging the underside as he sucked away. Mitch's fingers were now tugging at his hair, a slightly painful edge to it but Alex liked things a little rough. Alex felt Mitch shudder, moans stifled by the sound of the water, and both Mitch's hands were holding his head in place forcing him to swallow it all as the tip of his cock pressed against the back of his throat. The taste of him filled his mouth and Alex wrapped his hand around his cock, it only took a few stokes before he was coming hard, his mouth still stuffed with Mitch's cock, muffling his moans.

*

They were lying in bed, enjoying the post orgasm bliss and the chance to do nothing for the first time in what felt like eternity. Mitch was cuddled into Alex, running his fingers over his happy trail, teasing him in preparation for round two. Not that the blow job wasn't nice, but he wanted more.

Alex's cock twitched and Mitch took that as a sign that he was ready. "Ready to be ridden so hard you forget your name, ace?" His cheeky grin said it all and Mitch slunk out of bed.

"I've got the lube here," Alex said, holding it up while biting his lip.

"I'm looking for my glasses. I want to see you." Mitch was rooting through his bag, tossing out all the clothes as he hunted for his glasses, but there was no sign of them. "Forget that, I'll put my contacts back in." There was a huffy sigh as he trudged through to the bathroom, Alex couldn't take his eyes off his perfect ass and the way it jiggled as he walked.

Alex was waiting for Mitch to come back but after a couple of minutes he started to get worried. He wandered through to the bathroom to see Mitch emptying out his toiletry bag, desperately searching for his contacts.

"They're not here, I swear I packed them. I put them in a little bag…" Mitch slumped down against the sink. "I put them in that little clear bag ready for the flight and I must have left them at home."

"It's okay." Alex gave him a hug, trying not to let his erection press against him, it hadn't quite got the message that it wasn't needed yet. "I'll help you find your glasses, you always carry a pair just in case, right?"

"Most of the time." Mitch pulled a funny face and Alex just laughed, he knew how much Mitch disliked wearing his glasses. "I'll just take my contacts out of the bin, it'll be fine for a couple of hours."

"No. Just no." Alex took his hand and led him out of the bathroom. "I'll phone hotel reception and ask them if they know of an optician that is quick."

"But I want sex," Mitch said, nuzzling against Alex's neck.

Alex stroked Mitch's back, knowing that all the skin on skin contact would get Mitch in the mood. "Well, I'll just have to hold you close so you can see me."

"Deal." Mitch straddled Alex, pushing him onto the bed and kissing him passionately as he allowed their cocks to rub together.

Alex grabbed the lube and squirted it into his hands, slicking up two fingers before reaching round and pressing into Mitch's tight hole. Mitch made the most fantastic sounds when Alex was inside him, a mixture of satisfaction and sheer bliss. He buried his head against Alex's shoulder, adjusting to the stretch as he kissed his way along the side of Alex's neck.

"No more teasing. Fuck me, ace"

That was Alex told, he couldn't say no to Mitch at the best of times. "Ready for me, baby?" Mitch moaned in response, gasping as Alex slid his fingers out before lining up his cock.

It felt so warm and hard, the thick tip forcing its way inside him as he let out a moan. Alex thrust in with one smooth motion before holding either side of Mitch's face, their noses touching as he got used to the feeling of Alex inside him.

"Can you see me okay?" Alex leant in for a little kiss and Mitch gasped at the slight change of position.

"Every eyelash," Mitch said before kissing both of Alex's eyes, he'd never admit it, but the first time Alex fluttered those eyelashes at him, he knew he was in love.

Alex rocked his hips gently, waiting for Mitch to start moving before picking up the pace, never letting go of Mitch, making sure that his eyes were open and locked on him the entire time.

It was arousing having Alex's body pressed up against him, being able to see every little gesture, see his eyes filled with love, knowing that only he could make Alex feel this way, could bring him to the very edge of ecstasy and unravel his soul.

He was so lost in Mitch's deep brown eyes that his orgasm managed to sneak up on him, Mitch's warm, sticky come spurting on his abs as he shuddered and gasped through his own climax. Mitch clenching around him made it even better and he forced himself to keep his eyes open, to see how beautiful Mitch looked when he came, his head thrown back and his lips slack as he let it take him over, until he was limp in Alex's arms, purring with satisfaction.

*

The rest of the holiday was spent very close together, mostly in bed, and there was something nice about getting to see all the little details that normally went unnoticed. The way Mitch's lips twitched when he was lying and how Alex's lips compressed when he was feeling insecure and needing love. Even though they'd only had five days away together, it had felt like eternity.

They were packing up ready to go home, back to the rigor of training and testing, when Mitch found something. He held up a small case, the sort that glasses go in.

"Must have missed them," Mitch said, his lips twitched almost imperceptibly but Alex noticed.

"Well played Evans. Well played."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
